


[Roman/Seth]雖然媽媽說我不可以染金髮

by Arbbit



Category: WWE
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbbit/pseuds/Arbbit
Summary: CP：大學球員Roman/摔跤訓練生Seth 無差算是半AU...吧(?*部分內容出自Seth的媽媽談他的影片「My son is a WWE superstar」





	[Roman/Seth]雖然媽媽說我不可以染金髮

Roman私下叫他冰淇淋男孩。

他是外宿生，在離家不遠處租了間房。週二晚上的練習讓他習慣放縱自己直到日正當中， 反正週三下午才有課，他也不大喜歡太早去和古板的老教授大眼瞪小眼，慢吞吞地吃著早午餐，從二樓的窗戶看著賣冰淇淋的老爹會在離家不遠處的人行道按著老舊的喇叭，為的只是招呼對面門牙沒長齊的七歲男孩。  
男孩今天選的是薄荷、巧克力和草莓的組合，在穿過馬路前就喜孜孜地舔了好幾口。Roman也見過很多其他搭配，他實在想不出一個七歲孩子會有討厭的冰淇淋口味。  
Roman有些忘記家中長輩安排兒時的他坐在最接近摔角擂台的觀眾席時會給他買什麼點心了，反正他的童年從不缺乏糖果餅乾，以至於長大後對於糖分有些興趣缺缺，因此他無法理解那個在午後慢跑的年輕人的小煩惱。  
年輕人看上去頂多只有十六、七歲，還是上高中的年紀，Roman偏偏頭，正值有些自負的年紀，又剛拿下上季的MVP，因而認為美日自我鍛鍊的傢伙不過是個毛頭小子，一點都不值得注意的──特別是在看見對方絲毫不願坦然面對自己內心的幼稚面後。  
他通常認真專注的慢跑，白色的T恤應該是印著某個道場的標誌，戴著天藍色耳機不知道播放什麼歌曲，直到經過冰淇淋攤位時，Roman看見他的跑鞋黏在了自家屋前的地板上，裝作調整音樂的樣子，眼角餘光卻一直瞄著冰櫃，等到老闆笑著招呼他時，又說著「抱歉」後帶著為難的笑容離開。  
這天男孩似乎來得晚了些，直到Roman背著包要搭車前往學校時仍然沒有出現。Roman看看手錶，離上課只有二十分鐘，而不遠處的冰淇淋攤老闆正在嘗試修好乾癟的喇叭。Roman考慮要去幫他一把，上次為了替朋友節省經費，在修理派對用具上他花了不少心思，也算是學習了不少不必要的技術。再者，Roman其實很喜歡孩子，每次回家都會替他們修好機器人什麼的，他覺得這是圓滿童年的重要步驟，更重要的是，那個慢跑的男孩總是會聽完五次喇叭鳴響後才戀戀不捨的離開，他的眼睛很亮，嚥下口水時好像在咀嚼著什麼童年回憶。  
「你好，今天比較晚出門呢。」老闆禮貌性地向他打招呼。  
「嗯，不小心睡晚了。」他微微一笑，指了指喇叭問：「能讓我看看嗎？」  
他三兩下修好了它，就這麼與老闆攀談直到他推走了推車。  
冰淇淋男孩始終沒有出現。  
而那天他遲到了。

 

Roman其實不大明白自己在想什麼。  
隊友說他「有不易察覺的偏執」的評價令人煩躁。  
家族傳統讓他不是傾向安逸生活的人，可他的星期三還是需要由冰淇淋攤難聽的喇叭聲開始，加上對面猶豫著挑選冰淇淋口的男孩 ，以及那個忍耐著幼稚喜好的年輕人，最後由他踩過三者踏過的人行道去上那堂無聊的課。

他已經三星期沒出現了。

那天Roman吃早午餐時打翻了咖啡，只好將洗好的褲子重新扔進洗衣機，走出門時卻發現天空下著雨。  
他沒有回頭去拿傘，只是戴上帽子筆直的向前走，與將要離開的冰淇淋老闆點頭致意。  
「那個年輕人很久沒來了呢。」  
「嗯。」Roman很訝異對方會提起他。  
「可能是改慢跑路線了吧。」  
老闆一派輕鬆，Roman卻沒有再接下去。  
雨越下越大，妥協的大學生最後只得回家去拿傘，有些生鏽的傘骨打開時費了點功夫，讓他因此淋了點雨。  
看來是錯過了下班巴士的時間，既然如此那慢點來也無妨。  
他慢悠悠地走到了公車站牌，過了十分鐘，聽見一個氣喘吁吁的聲音越來越近。  
看來有些狼狽，頭髮亂糟糟的，眉角還受了傷，貼了幾層紗布。  
可確實是那個幼稚的傢伙。  
他站在他的身旁，身上的熱氣上升，蒸得Roman沒來由得覺得有點熱。  
「嗨。」  
Roman起初沒意識到對方在向他搭話。  
「你也錯過了公車嗎？」  
冰淇淋男孩眨著清亮的眼睛，透過細細的雨絲看他，Roman這才發現他有著修長的睫毛。 

 

他們自然而然的上了同一班公車。  
Roman很快的得知了男孩叫做Seth，他實在是個容易親近的人，特別是當他笑起來的時候，會令人忘卻他們不過第一次說話。和全世界耍酷的高中生一樣，他沒打傘，打算戴帽子蒙混過關，惹得全身都濕淋淋的，Roman還得把自己的毛巾借給他。  
「謝謝，你真好。」他抹了把臉，將有些長的頭髮梳到後頭，「你要去學校嗎？」  
「嗯。」Roman故作不經意的看了下錶，「你...要回家嗎？」  
「當然不是，我是要去道場。」他認真的說，Roman發現他說話時總愛直視人的眼睛，即使只是閒話家常。  
「你的家族事業？」  
「不。」Seth糾正他，「是我的夢想。」  
「不過如果有傳奇選手的親人，我還真想認識。」  
「喔。」  
Roman聳聳肩，攤攤手，習慣性的噘著嘴唇，家族裡的孩子說這個動作總讓他看起來像個無賴。  
「你是不是把我和高中生搞混了？」  
「沒有。」Roman嘗試直視他的眼睛，但到最後一刻又因心虛避了開來。  
「我就知道！」Seth忿忿不平。  
他看著Seth的表情，憑藉著一些身高優勢從頭頂看到了下頷，那人張合著嘴急切的辯解著什麼，使他發現對方門牙中間有個可愛的空隙，讓這人比看上去更小了些。

 

Roman找了一群隊友到Seth工作的家庭餐廳，原因是Seth告訴他：「你一定要來嘗嘗我的手藝。」  
比賽在即，實在抽不出別的時間，好容易拉了一票隊友一起，結果Seth傳了通簡訊給他：  
「抱歉，忘了告訴你，我今天請假。」  
「你感冒了？」  
「今天有重要的練習賽。」  
「嗯，比賽加油。」  
「對不起，下次一定請你吃飯。」  
無視隊友的喧鬧，Roman盯了螢幕一會，正要回傳「沒關係」時，螢幕又跳出一則訊息。  
「Roman下次也來看嗎？」

 

他想了想，鍵入「如果我有空的話」，按下了傳送。

 

在Seth堅持要到Roman家替他煮一頓晚餐後，Roman終於請他進門，那是他們認識了三個月後，比任何隊友都晚──他們通常在打完幾場練習賽後就到對方宿舍把狀況弄得一團糟。  
Roman不知道他們為什麼會拖了那麼久，可能是因為Seth孤身在外，半工半讀又要兼顧練習，而他的行程也被比賽塞滿，以至於兩人的行程總是搭不上。  
Seth有張年輕的臉、略顯幼稚的習慣，可又比任何人更獨立堅強。Roman看到他冷靜、迅速、確實的處理傷口後，又對從外頭收好衣服的他綻開笑時、同時拉下褲管掩藏起紗布時，深刻的體認到自己小看了對方。  
你面對的是一個摔角選手。儘管有充分認知，Roman仍然必須時刻提醒自己，特別是當看見Seth又從他的倉庫裡挖出一件「寶貝」的時候──

「我的天，那是一張彈跳床嗎？」  
「去年聖誕派對抽到的。」  
Roman皺眉，當天他將手伸進抽獎箱時想的是夢幻的簽名球，結果差了一個號碼，害他得把這個莫名其妙的獎品搬回家。起碼給我一罐可可粉吧。他甚至在把兒童用彈跳床搬進後車廂時，罵了句髒話。  
可他最後還是在Seth期盼的目光中把彈跳床搬到了花園，當他在解開固定的繩索時Seth就挨在他的身旁，讓他第一次覺得這東西沒有那麼糟。  
「我小的時候跳壞了兩張彈簧床，那種兒童單人床，我爸還幫我加固了，可是一點用都沒有。」  
Seth靠過去跟他說，嘴唇貼在他的耳畔，語氣和動作都神神秘秘的，Roman好容易才忍住笑。  
「後來我媽受不了，終於給我買了彈跳床，你猜後來怎麼了？」  
「怎麼了？」Roman是猜得到的，可他必須問。Seth的眼睛希望他問。  
「我又弄壞了兩張。」他驕傲地說。  
「彈跳床沒什麼，只是希望你別弄壞擂台。」Roman打趣道。  
「我只是有時候錯估了纜繩品質。」Seth噘嘴。

 

Roman沒有看過Seth的比賽。可當他看到對方玩那張彈簧床時完全可以想像到他想走的是什麼路線。  
明快且充滿技巧性的招式很適合他。Roman想。可終究沒有說出口。  
「這真好玩，真希望我也能有一個。」  
Seth穿上鞋子，踩過庭院裡的草坪向他走來。  
Roman幾乎想也不想就說：「我可以送你。」  
「真的嗎？」  
「嗯。」  
Seth回頭看看淺藍色的彈跳床，有點惋惜地說道： 「但是我的宿舍放不下它。」  
「你可以寄放在我這。」Roman說得輕快，「我的庭園很大，而且我不種花。」  
「天啊！Roman，你真是太好了！」  
Roman頷首，心裡卻是盤算著別的事。  
他需要打一把鑰匙。或許先把備用鑰匙給他。

 

 

Seth的手藝在滿是炸物的地方或許可以說是出類拔萃，可在Roman眼中算不上頂好。  
可你不能要求一個離鄉背井的小傢伙事事完美，特別是在他認真追夢的時候。  
儘管兼了份速食店的工作，可Seth平常很少吃那些東西。  
「我戒了垃圾食物。」他鎮重宣布，同時掀開衣服，拉著Roman的手去摸自己的腹肌。Roman還真的認真摸了兩把，其實它結實又富有彈性，實在稱不上什麼大問題，可Seth似乎非常在意體態維持，並且在誠懇地提出「我認為你該放鬆自己」的看法時又被以「職業道德」訓了一頓。  
Roman最後只得拿出電玩轉移他的注意，舊版的WWE遊戲果然吸引了目光。他看著Seth拿著遊戲手把，傳奇角色在他褐色的瞳孔前轉過，他一邊絮絮叨叨的向Roman表示他有多欣賞他們，又為了時間不夠他玩遍所有角色苦惱。  
到了這個年紀，Roman第一次覺得以前認真破關解鎖角色是值得的。  
「你可以借回去玩。」Roman提議。  
「可是我沒有買主機。」Seth像顆洩氣的皮球。  
Roman輕笑，又是似曾相似的對話。  
「你練習累了，或是有空的時候，都可以來我家。」  
Roman走到玄關的花瓶底下，裝模作樣的拿出鑰匙。  
「這是備用鑰匙嗎？」  
「再打一把就行。」他一派輕鬆。

 

遊戲打累了，兩人縮在沙發上，Roman故意讓對方搶走最後一口爆米花，滿足他小小的好勝心。  
他們東拉西扯的聊天，Roman提到Seth的頭髮長了些，而後Seth便開始認真地找他討論「角色形象」。  
「你想想，我總有一天也會出現在這個遊戲裡，所以應該要趁現在想好路線。」  
「嗯...」其實有些時候，或者大多數時候，路線不是你可以決定的。Roman強迫自己把這句話嚥下去。  
「我想留長髮，長髮很酷，而且舞台效果很棒。」  
Roman看著他把髮帶拆開，微鬈的黑髮垂在腦後，在Roman伸出手前就被他自己隨意梳理了一番。  
「很適合你。」Roman誠懇的說。  
「謝謝，我覺得你的髮型也很好看。」  
Roman偏偏頭，他其實不大在意這些問題。  
「你的頭髮很黑又很亮，要是放下來一定很好看。」  
Roman從善如流的照做了，到了這個年紀他才認為，人真的有必須妥協的時候，特別是面對一雙發亮眼睛的時候。  
Seth很愛笑，他會把長髮撩到腦後確保對方看見他的笑臉，看見他濃密的睫毛輕輕的顫動，看見露出牙齒的青年那股說不出的少年氣。  
Roman不知道當他打比賽時是不是也這麼笑。  
希望不要。Roman想。這樣怎麼會有人打得下手？  
Seth湊上來摸他的頭髮時他有些僵硬，他不確定自己喜歡這種不很親密又不是疏遠的接觸，可Seth的手指大概藏有什麼安撫人心的魔法，讓他情願就這麼捧著裝爆米花的空碗傻楞楞的待著。Seth又抽高了些，腰從T恤露了出來，Roman摸到了他的腰線，惡作劇一般的大男孩在他手中輕微的扭動，美好而鮮活的觸感讓他嚇得抽回手，他隱約感覺這傢伙似乎不完全是他所想的那個單純男孩了，可當Seth賭氣又羨慕的說著：「真羨慕你啊，能夠選自己喜歡的髮型。」時，他又不很確定了。  
「誰讓你總把自己弄得亂糟糟的。」Roman說，這話裡面當然包含他身上過多的傷口。  
「拜託，我只是想染金髮，讓自己亮眼些。」  
Roman向來是個很好的傾聽者， 但這次也忍不住笑出聲。  
「怎麼，你們教練要你別花心力在外表上？」  
「不，是我媽。」Seth嘆了口氣，「她常抱怨我很少回家。可是我沒有辦法，有時候回家很晚，又不想吵醒爸媽──你知道，我的房間在二樓，所以就直接睡在沙發上。」  
「有天我媽起床上廁所，應該是睡糊塗了吧，以為我是小偷，就抓起我的頭髮用靠枕打我。」  
「我媽說，她好不容易習慣了我留長髮，如果我又換髮色，她下次看到家裡躺著一個金髮男人，可能會直接報警。」  
聞言，Roman揉了揉他的頭髮，滑順溫和的黑髮鑽進手指間，柔軟又帶點毛燥，像個叛逆期男孩彆扭的撒嬌。  
「你可以這麼和她說：『我把一半留給你認出我，把這一半留給我自己。』──簡單來說就是染一半金髮。」他誠懇的建議道，最後又補了一句：「我覺得那樣很酷。」  
可他沒有說出口的是：我覺得你很酷。  
因為你是Seth Rollins，所以很酷。

有什麼比為了夢想閃閃發亮的青年更吸引人的呢？

「天啊！Roman！」Seth興奮得幾乎要從沙發上跳起來，「你真是個天才！」

噢。或許開心的纏著自己陪他打一晚上電玩的Seth可以比得上。

 

 

「Roman要當我的第一號粉絲嗎？」  
「我可以在每場比賽幫你準備VIP座位，包括你的家人和朋友！」  
「好啊。」  
Roman收下入場卷，看著正往長髮上淋水的朋友露出笑，儘管他從小就不缺乏這些。

 

儘管早有心理準備，可他還是忍不住驚訝。  
Seth打比賽時與往常完全不同。  
他聽家中長輩說過，有些沉默寡言的摔角手到了台上往往需要說些與原本性格不同的台詞，這叫角色塑造，可Seth的情況明顯與此不同。  
Seth幾乎瘋狂的挑戰著身體極限，而且永遠朝目標筆直前行，例如他今天想要完成一個高難度招式，他的路便只有「努力練習直到達成」，不肯妥協，從來不去想B計畫，走的是一條最笨拙辛苦的道路，不難想像他身上大大小小的傷口是怎麼來的。  
Roman坐在第一排的位置，場上的Seth似乎在一個遙遠的地方，他不覺得地心引力能抓回他。

 

他會有很多粉絲。  
Roman看過很多比賽，所以他非常確信。

Seth是個上進的年輕人，晚上總愛拉著前輩進行賽後檢討。Roman遠遠的看著Seth的前輩拍拍他的肩膀，而他還是那樣單純的笑著，乖巧又懂事的不停點頭，但是那之中又有多少人知道他其實叛逆又幼稚呢？  
不會很多的。他反覆告訴自己。憑著一點自以為是的體諒給對方發了簡訊。

「我先回去了，晚上還有點事。」

 

隔天是星期三，Roman依舊睡到中午才起床。他起身去拿不早的早報，發現郵筒裡多了封信。  
用藍色信封裝著的信古怪的很，沒寫收信與寄信地址，倒是收信人欄位寫著「給我的頭號粉絲」。  
只看過粉絲給偶像寫信，沒看過偶像主動寫信給粉絲的。  
他啜著咖啡，拆開了信。

給我的第一號粉絲：

明天我沒有計畫，或許可以趁著下午去染髮，然後到家給你做晚餐  
我不知道這附近有什麼好店，你能給我點建議，或是陪我去嗎？  
這可是難得的機會喔！

 

你的Seth Rollins

 

Seth真的是一個很雷厲風行的人，甚至Roman尚未吃完早午餐，就聽到了門鈴聲。  
「Roman，你昨晚突然回去了，我甚至還沒問你對比賽的意見！」  
一開門，話語就劈哩啪啦的像子彈一樣射來。  
「出了什麼事嗎？你從來不會突然離開的。」  
「呃...不如進來說？」  
Seth於是非常自然的坐到了餐桌對面，接過了撕開一半的麵包，鼓起腮幫子像隻可愛的松鼠。  
「Roman，你昨天怎麼了嗎？」  
「只是隊友喝醉迷路，要我送他回家。」  
「喔，沒事就好。」  
「對了，你真的下定決心染髮了？」  
「對啊！教練說你的主意很棒，我就知道你是個天才！」  
Seth說到高興的時候，身體總會微微前傾，一對眼睛真誠地望著對方。  
Roman對上他的眼神，褐色的眼珠裡滿滿的都是自己窘迫的影子。

那個下午他翹了課，並且成功的讓Seth以為他的老師請假，他們下樓買了冰淇淋，只買一個，Roman吃了一口，突然伸手遞給對方。  
「Roman，我們談過節制飲食的問題。」  
「我剛剛吃得很飽。」  
Roman無奈的笑著，隨後發現Seth誇張的嚥下口水。  
「這是幫助朋友，對嗎？」  
「沒錯。」  
接過甜筒的動作讓他們的手指相觸，Roman發現Seth的手指很溫暖，流著足夠揮灑的無盡熱血，淌著許多充滿吸引力的魔法。  
「我會幫你保密。」  
他伸出手，手指無礙的穿過了對方的黑髮時，隱約感覺到那對靈動的眼睛轉了一圈，心被看透卻不感到難堪的情況是原來是存在的，Seth見他發現，又低頭非常專心的舔著甜筒。  
Roman輕輕的揉著對方的頭髮，感覺到身旁吹起了舒服的風。

 

END


End file.
